Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position lamp mounting structure in a motorcycle, by which a position lamp is mounted on the motorcycle separately from a headlamp.
Description of Related Art
The motorcycle generally has a headlamp and a position lamp fitted to a front portion of a motorcycle body framework. In most cases, those lamps are conventionally accommodated within a lamp unit which is in turn mounted on a front fairing. Although it does not pertain to a position lamp, the patent document 1 listed below discloses a motorcycle in which a motorcycle turn signal lamp system is mounted on a front fork assembly of the motorcycle separately from the headlamp mounted on a bottom bridge in the front fork assembly.